


The easy way

by Nessaiya



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Gen, a fix-it for Hameron lovers, it would be so easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya
Summary: How to set everything right. In less than 5 minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Life could be so much easier if some people were just doing the right thing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own House.

Clinic hours were boring for Greg House.

For Allison Cameron they were a part of her job to help people.

Occasionally, they met during these clinic hours, at the counter of the nurse’s station, handing in filled out patient files.

Also this time, ocean-blue and jade green eyes met.

The first pair told the story of a life with many facettes, most of them driving the person owning these eyes away from other people, having seen too much of the bad side of life, not trusting the good sides because he thought he knew better.

The second pair held so many secrets unrevealed, having seen the bad side of life, but still wanting to believe that a good side was existing.

“Hey”, House said, nodding at his former employee.

“Hey”, Cameron smiled back, handing in her file.

“You wanna come back working for me?” he asked, ignoring the nurse who seemingly just stopped breathing after he’d asked his question.

“You have four people working for you”, Cameron said.

“If there weren’t four people working for me, would you?” he asked and she had to smile.

“Yes”, was her simple answer, and House started to smile as well.

“Good. Because I just fired 13, 14 and the jew.”

While the nurse still was trying to catch her breath, both doctors turned away from the counter.

“You fired Taub?” Cameron asked.

“He wasn’t happy here”, House shrugged.

“And Kuttner?”

“He’s funny. I think we should keep him”, House smiled, and made her laugh.

Turning earnest again, the immunologist faced him.

“You also wanna give us another chance?”

“What happened to the wombat?”

“I kicked him out. I think he’s obsessed with his hair… and this accent and niceness were driving me crazy.”

“Under one condition…”, House started, making her look at him curiously.

“I’ll buy the tickets for the monster-truck show?” she asked, making him laugh this time.

“That, and you dye your hair back to brown.”

“Deal.”

“Okay. See you later.”

“See you.”

With that they disappeared into different exam rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make this clear: I LOVE Robert Chase. I just think he should not be with Cameron. Sometimes, I think, Cameron shouldn't be with House, but she will be a lot better for him than Cuddy. Actually, lately I favor the pairing House/Chase... huh, maybe I should dive into that.


End file.
